Guardian Angel
by TheCookieMonster77
Summary: Cana probably shouldn't find it heartwarming that she and Juvia are in jail together.


Title: Guardian Angel

Summary: Cana probably shouldn't find it heartwarming that she and Juvia are in jail together.

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail.**

* * *

 **AN** : Another tumblr one-shot. Haven't edited it but, this site can always use some Juvana love. Also, warning; the story does involve Cana waking up with a hangover due to a drinking contest for those of you who prefer to avoid those stories.

* * *

Cana twitched as her head started pounding. Her brow furrowed as she blinked against too bright light and she groaned as the pounding increased. She grunted and turned onto her side to better bury her face into her pillow. Fingers combed through her hair and someone gently started humming. It was soothing and gentle enough that the pounding receded enough for Cana to snuggle her pillow with a smile. She hated waking up with hangovers. The fingers massaged the back of her head and Cana relaxed into her pillow, glad she had somehow made it back to her apartment despite blacking out last night.

Wait.

Cana snapped awake and threw herself off the person's lap. She groaned as her headache slammed back into her full force and the light blinded her. She squeezed her eyes together and tried not to wince when the person laughed.

"Juvia's glad you're finally awake."

Cana sputtered, grimacing at the fuzzy taste in her mouth. Juvia kneeled down in front of her, mercifully blocking the light, and Cana groaned as she fell forward and rested her head on Juvia's shoulder. Juvia chuckled again and Cana mumbled happily when Juvia started massaging her head again.

"What did you say?"

Cana twisted her head, smiling as her nose pressed into Juvia's soft neck. "I asked how you got into my apartment."

Juvia's fingers paused briefly. "Um, Cana, Juvia isn't in your apartment."

Cana frowned, her eyes still shut tight. "I broke into yours?" Cana tried to peer up at Juvia but the light was too bright. She hissed and twisted so that Juvia was blocking the light again. "Shit, sorry."

Juvia laughed nervously. "Um, no, it's not that. You're not in Juvia's apartment."

Cana grunted.

"You and Juvia are in jail."

Cana's eyes snapped open and she pulled away to gape at Juvia, despite the too bright light. Juvia mercifully shifted so that she was facing the light and Cana wasn't. Cana gaped and tried to work through the pounding in her head.

"We're...we're in _jail_?"

Juvia twirled a lock of hair and bit her lip. "Yup."

Cana blinked. " _You_ are in _jail_?" She winced at her shriek.

Juvia grinned weakly. "Last night got a tad out of hand."

The pounding grew louder and Cana groaned as she dropped her head into her hands. "But how the hell did you of all people get tossed in here with me?" She peered out accusingly at Juvia. "You're too sweet and good for this."

Juvia pressed her lips together as she looked away and twirled her hair tighter.

Cana frowned. "Juvia…"

"Juvia...Juvia started a bar fight."

"You _what_?" Cana flinched and she clutched her head. "Ow, ow, ow."

Two other hands gently cradled her head and Cana sighed as Juvia pulled her head down so that she could rest against her. Juvia's cool fingers brushed over her forehead and Cana felt her take a deep breath. "Do you remember challenging _Bacchus_ to another drinking contest?"

Cana frowned at the venom in Juvia's voice but just nodded.

Juvia took a deep breath. "Remember Mira and Erza kicking him out of Fairy Tail before you could start and you dragging Juvia across town to be the referee?"

Cana nodded again.

Juvia blew her breath out with a hiss. "Well, you blacked out before the _ass_ could and he decided he should get a _trophy._ "

Cana grunted. "So? He's done it before."

" _That's no excuse_!"

Cana yelped and covered her ears.

Juvia relaxed and cradled Cana's head again. "Sorry. It just makes Juvia so _mad_." Her fingers dug into Cana's head slightly. "What an _asshole_ , thinking he can just strip Juvia's friend in front of her when she's drunk, _hah_ , Juvia showed him just what she thought of him, the stupid, arrogant _pig_ -"

"Juvia," Cana grunted. "You're boiling."

"Eh?" Juvia trailed off, finally noticing the steam coming off her. " _Shit, sorry_!"

"Ow!" Cana pressed her hands over her ears and hissed as her skull squeezed her brain. "Ow, ow, owowowow-"

Juvia hugged Cana, her skin back to it's normally cool temperature. "Sorry," she whispered.

Cana groaned, letting her hands slip off her ears and slide around Juvia's waist. "Why did you care?" she muttered.

Juvia squeezed Cana's shoulders. "Why wouldn't she? You're one of Juvia's precious friends."

Cana frowned. "You didn't care when he did it during the Grand Magic Games."

Juvia snorted. "Juvia did!" Her hands tightened on Cana's shoulders. "Macao, Wakaba, and Erza just happened to get to him first." Her hands started warming up. "And he's just gotten _worse_ , that god damn _moron_ , asking Juvia if she wanted to help, oh, he was _so_ surprised-"

Cana peered up at Juvia beneath her bangs. "What did you do?"

Juvia stopped, pausing before she looked away and puffed out her cheeks. "Nothing you need to concern yourself with."

Cana lifted her head off Juvia's shoulder and grinned. She nudged Juvia's neck with her nose. "What did you _do_?"

Juvia pressed her lips together and shook her head, her hair tickling Cana's cheeks.

"Juviiaaaaa…"

Juvia huffed. "Juvia put him in a waterlock using his beer," she muttered sullenly. "And she threw him out of the bar when she finally let him go to breathe."

Cana blinked, a warm, fuzzy feeling blooming in her chest. She grinned, her arms tightening around Juvia's waist. "Let me guess, he pressed assault and battery charges?"

Juvia huffed. "The police claim Juvia was 'overreacting'," she said, waving her hands and rolling her eyes, "so they didn't really want to hear Juvia's side of the story. They took you with them because you were half-naked and passed out drunk." Juvia pursued her lips. "Well, that and the fact that Juvia refused to leave you alone in that bar with the _creep_ -"

Cana laughed, cutting Juvia's tirade off. "My own guardian angel," she murmured, resting her head in the crook of Juvia's neck. "Don't go chasing after Bacchus until I get a crack at him too, m'kay?"

Juvia pouted. "Fine."

Cana laughed again, her headache receding enough that she began to drift off.

Juvia sighed and shook Cana's shoulder. "Cana, you and Juvia were just in for the night. The police said we could leave after you woke up."

Cana frowned, hugging Juvia's waist as she curled up against her. "Don't wanna."

Juvia laughed (Cana could practically feel her rolling her eyes). "Fine, Juvia will take you home after you wake up again."

Cana nodded happily, the warmth in her chest spreading when Juvia hugged her closer. "Juvia," she murmured.

Juvia hummed.

"Thank you," Cana whispered.

Juvia dropped her cheek on top of Cana's head. "Of course," she murmured, right before Cana fell asleep.

And despite the hard floor, too bright light, and pounding head, Cana couldn't think of something more blissful than sleeping in Juvia's arms.

* * *

 _thecookiemonster77 . tumblr . com_


End file.
